Verona
by rika08
Summary: Who would have thought that a 50 year old letter would lead two people to each other?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high over the Bartolini vineyard. The bright blue sky was dotted with small white clouds. Row upon rows of grape vines lay before young Sophie as she stood out on the back balcony. Soft breeze blew across her face, blowing her blond hair behind her face.

"Sophie?"

Sophie hall turned to look into the room.

"Sophie, dear, where are you?"

"Out here, Claire." Sophie called.

Claire stepped through the doorway. She wore a long, light purple dress. Ribbons o f purple velvet wrapped around her dress in small circles from bodice to hem. Her long sleeves jacket in her arms. Her white hair was pulled into a partial pony with the remainder lying against her back.

Claire's eyes playfully narrowed at Sophie. "Sophie, get away from that balcony before Charlie see's you."

"He wouldn't. Charlie's too keen on following tradition." Sophie replied.

"Be that as it may, Charlie hasn't seen you in nearly two weeks. Tradition or not, he might try to climb up that balcony again. And we both know how that turned out last time." Claire said.

Sophie laughed and walked from the balcony. She took Claire's hand and let herself be led back into her dressing room. Claire led Sophie to the vanity and let her sit in the chair. Claire picked up Sophie's hairbrush and began running it through her hair.

"Nervous?" Claire asked.

Sophie smiled. "Actually…no." She looked up into the mirror to see Claire smiling back at her.

"Your father seems to be having a wonderful time." Claire said,

Sophie giggled. "Yeah he um…he's never been outside the US before."

"He's like a little boy at Christmas and a bride's father at the same time." Claire laughed.

Sophie smiled. "Yeah."

Claire began working with Sophie's hair. Sophie felt Claire pulling her hair and intertwining strands together. Sophie watched Claire's face as she concentrated on her hair.

A sharp knock broke Clair's concentration. Sophie looked from the mirror toward the door. Claire looked up form Sophie's hair. Claire looked back into the mirror, meeting Sophie's gaze.

"Who could that be?" Claire asked.

"I wouldn't know." Sophie answered.

The knock came once more.

"Who is it?" Claire called.

"Just I, Lorenzo." Came the reply.

Claire smiled. "One moment darling." Claire finished with Sophie's hair before she walked to the door. Sophie tightened her robe around her body.

Lorenzo walked through the door. He stood tall, dressed in his tux, save for his jacket. His graying hair combed and tamed. His arms were behind his back. He brought one of his arms from behind his back and gave Claire a quick hug and kiss.

"_Boun pomeriggio_, my lovely darlings." Lorenzo said. He moved to kiss her cheek.

"Hello, Lorenzo." Sophie said.

"I have come on behalf of one _fidanazto_." Lorenzo explained.

"How is Charlie?" Sophie asked.

Lorenzo smiled. "He is perfectly well, Sophie. He sent me here, to give you something." His other arm came from behind his back. In his hands, Lorenzo held a small white bag.

Sophie slowly took the bag from Lorenzo. She opened the bag and pulled out a small black velvet box. Sophie lifted the lid of the box and gasped. Inside was a pendant. The pendant was made of three diamond hearts, which dropped into each other. Sophie smiled and touched the pendant.

"Beautiful." Claire said.

Sophie nodded. "Um. Lorenzo, do you think you could give Charlie his gift from me?"

Lorenzo nodded. "Of course."

"And be sure you keep him away from the balcony, darling." Claire said.

Lorenzo chuckled. "I do not think that will be a problem."

Sophie grabbed Charlie's gift and gave it to Lorenzo. "Thank you."

"_Il mio piazere."_Lorenzo said. He winked to Claire and left the room.

"Well, let's get you dressed." Claire said. She turned to the closet and grabbed the wedding dress. Claire pulled the hanger from it.

Sophie laughed. She rose from her chair once more. Sophie stepped into her gown and untied her rob. The robe dropped to the ground as Claire zipped up Sophie's gown.

translations:

_Boun pomeriggio-_ good afternoon

_fidanazto_- fiance

_Il mio piazere-_my pleasure


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie Wyman had never found himself to be nervous once in his entire life. However, as he stood in the chapel on Lorenzo's vineyard, filled to capacity, in front of friends, family, and guests, Charlie suddenly felt an overwhelming uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach.

Charlie took a deep breath as he stood in the front of the chapel. His hands were in front of his body, clasped around each other nervously. His figure found the cufflinks Sophie had given him as a present. Charlie looked at his wrist. The small golden cufflinks were cut into a circular shape and engraved in Italian. _Ti amo_.

A strong pat came upon his shoulder. Charlie turned to see Lorenzo standing behind him. "Relax my son. You have no to be afraid of."

Charlie smiled and nodded.

Lorenzo walked back to his seat where Claire was waiting for him.

Suddenly the music began. The entire congregation rose as the door opened. Charlie looked to the door and felt his heart stop. Sophie entered the chapel on the arm of her father, Thomas. She was stunningly breathtaking in her strapless wedding gown. Layers of satin and laced flowed beneath Sophie as she walked toward him. Part of her hair was pulled back while lower layers lay flat. The veil was placed on top of her hair and flowed as she walked down the aisle.

Thomas kissed Sophie's cheek before he turned to shake Charlie's hand. He placed Sophie's hand inside Charlie's and stepped aside. Charlie smiled as his eyes caught sight of the glittering pendant he'd given to Sophie.

Sophie smiled at him.

"_Ti amo_, Sophie." Charlie whispered.

"_Ti amo._" Sophie replied

translations-

_ti amo_- i love you

what did you think?


End file.
